Sorrow, joy and comfort
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: Things change for everyone and yes I stink at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Aelia currently fighting the dreaded writers block, so here is the next story

Dedicated to my dad

Watching with interest as several matoran joked amongst themselves while passing various things to each other as they loaded the ships; the Toa Voya listened intently to the Turaga.

"It's going to be interesting to finally see the island of Mata Nui." Hakinu grinned before glancing over to where Solisha and Malie were deep in conversation with Rahaga Gaaki and Kualus.

"You sure about this?" the Rahaga of Ice asked curiously, Solisha nodded then laughed as Malie commented, _"Doesn't want stray-wander_ _far from the herd."_

"We'll be sure to tease you about what you've missed when we return." Reshana added as she, Ferinus and Norik joined them.

…

"Think that draught will help Leri?" Turaga Onewa commented to Nokama and Anuenue while the Toa, Turaga and matoran waved to their friends as the boats weighed anchor and started out the harbour.

"Here's hoping, from what I've heard sea-sickness isn't fun." the Turaga of Colour replied glancing up as the electric blue flecked silver butterfly landed on her staff, its wings dimming briefly.

"They'll be back in a week or two." Aikane said as she coaxed the butterfly onto her arm while everyone began making their way back to the Ga-metru main square.

While Gali, Amaya and Kokua chatted with their closefriends, Nokama yawned then smiled reassuringly when Anuenue asked if she was feeling alright, "Just feeling a bit sleepy." she chuckled, linking arms with her rainbow hued sister.

Dume caught Vakama's, Matau's and Whenua's eye as they finished yawning, "We'll have to stop those wild parties." he chuckled while they looked embarrassed, then laughed as Matau quipped that no party was too wild-lively.

By the time everyone reached the main square, a fine misty rain had been steadily getting them wet so the matoran quickly bowed to the Toa, Turaga and Kokua then dashed off to their homes to dry off.

"At least it's not dermis shell weather." Gali was quick to point out when Lewa grumbled about being soggy-wet, grinning at her brother who yelped when Kokua shook the excess water from her wings, covering her closefriend again.

"Warm drinks all round." the Turaga of Water called out when everyone had dried off and gathered in Gali's living room, as Malie carefully carried in a tray with gently steaming mugs on it. Sitting beside Nuju, chatting with Nokama and Matau while she finished her drink, Anuenue smiled happily when her closefriend lent against her, then looked surprised as she realized he'd fallen asleep.

Glancing around, the Turaga of Colour caught Dume's eye as he chatted with Whenua and Takanuva. The elder Turaga of Fire nodded then grinned as Anuenue blushed when Matau sniggered before she altered his colours from greens to a wide variety of pinks.

_*Mmmm, oh sorry beloved*_ Nuju clicked and whistled softly, as the raucous laughter caused by Matau's reaction to his new colours spread through the living room, roused the Turaga of ice. "It's alright you looked comfortable." she murmured, they then glanced up as Kopaka came over to the couch and he smiled briefly before asking Nuju if he wanted something to eat.

_*Was I asleep that long?*_ Nuju whistled surprised while Kopaka went to fetch some food, when he found he'd been dozing for nearly two hours, "Yes Turaga." Amaya replied as she took the seat vacated by Matau, who'd gone to chat with Lewa, Malie and Solisha.

While Nuju thanked Kopaka when he returned, Anuenue wandered over to where Whenua, Dume and Onua were talking about what their brothers and sisters could encounter on their trip.

"Well the amount of times Lewa warned them about the swamps of Le-wahi, I'm surprised Tein'a didn't try a bit of target practice." Onua chuckled.

"And Ferus confided to me that he was half tempted to call some vines to hoist Lewa into the air upside down." Whenua added grinning as Rei bounced in and ran over to where Kokua sat.

"I wonder where Wotzit's disappeared to?" Dume mused, glancing at his rainbow hued sister, "Oh he'll be somewhere dry." Anuenue replied, laughing at the startled exclamations when Rei shook herself dry.

While eating supper, Pohatu noticed Malie was looking around distractedly, "Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it." he grinned catching the mute Toa's eye. Nodding Malie smiled as he replied, _"Yeah, but it still seems odd-strange."_ before shifting up to let Solisha join him for a hug.

"So what are you going to do while your sister's away?" Gali called over to Solisha, the peacock hued Toa grinned, "Thought I might tidy her home up." she giggled mischievously. Malie began laughing so much that he tumbled to the floor and Rei took advantage, bounding over to lick his mask while the peridot hued Toa wriggled trying to escape the playful rahi.

"_No please, I give up!"_ he signed as the room erupted with helpless laughter, several minutes later Rei gave her playmate a final wash then went over to where Kokua was giggling over something Lewa had just said, and scrambled up beside her.

Not long after, the Turaga bid their brothers and sisters pleasant dreams before going to rest.

"As it's stopped raining, would you like to go for a walk?" Tahu murmured as the Turaga entered Nokama's; Aikane glanced around as the others wandered back inside, quietly chatting about what their plans were.

"That would be wonderful." the violet hued Toa replied, a faint blush visible on her cheeks as she let Tahu take her hand and they wandered into the sleeping metru.

xXx

On one of the ships heading for the island of Mata Nui, Lerihua was helping Iruini keep an eye on Sheranu as he sleepwalked around the main deck, quietly talking about what they'd been told. "I'll have to thank Turaga Nokama and Anuenue for that draught, it's working well." the young Toa commented while they moved to prevent the Air Toa from trying to climb the rigging.

Iruini, having flown up to stop Sheranu from going too high, grinned, "And it helps that the sea is flat-calm." he chuckled as they watched the sleepwalking Toa who'd turned to go below deck.

"Finally." Lerihua muttered wryly as he and the Rahaga of Air followed closely, watching Sheranu as he wandered back to his hammock and settle down.

Tein'a opened an eye then chuckled before moving to pick up his brother's blanket and draped it over him, "Thanks bro." Lerihua grinned after they'd bid Iruini good night.

"That's ok, what did he get up to this time?" Tein'a asked as they climbed back into their hammocks, then stifled a laugh when Lerihua told him about Sheranu's attempt to steer the boat.

"I thought Macku was going to brain him." the young Toa of Stone snickered as he settled back then yawned, "That would have been interesting." came Tein'a's drowsy reply as he dimmed the lightstone near him and they drifted off to sleep.

On the second ship, Bomonga was chatting with Kai as she locked the wheel in position and turned to do the same with the rudder, "Will you be alright Rahaga?" she yawned when she'd finished.

"Of course, it's been a while since I've sailed, but I enjoyed every moment." he replied then watched as his young friend headed off to rest.

xXx

In Nokama's all was quiet as the Turaga slept peacefully, Anuenue snuggled close to Nuju, then all the Turaga except her began to dream.

_Turning over Nokama rolled into Matau's side, waking him, "Uh… Eh water-sis?" the Turaga of Air muttered puzzled as he sat up rubbing his eyes._

_The movement woke Nokama, who sat up and glanced around curiously, "Where are we?" she wondered, standing up for a better look and glancing over to where their brothers sat. "Not sure, but it's pretty-nice." Matau remarked quietly as they went to join the others._

"_This must be the flowered meadow Aikane and Anuenue mentioned on several occasions." Onewa murmured amazed, as they were joined by Nokama and Matau, the Turaga gazed around fascinated by the riot of colour._

"_I think Anuenue understated just how beautiful it is here." Dume quietly commented as they sat together watching the flowers moving in the breeze._

_Unseen by the Turaga, a figure came out of the mist surrounding the flowered meadow and silently walked over to them._

"_May I join you?" a voice that Dume and Vakama recognised, startled the group and they scrambled up, Vakama exclaimed, "Lhikan." a delighted smile on his mask, "Well met brother." Turaga Lhikan chuckled as they gathered around him._

_Nuju was watching several flowers bobbing in the breeze near where he sat, wondering why Anuenue wasn't sharing this dream and was about to ask Lhikan, when the Fire Turaga stood up and glanced around at his brothers and sister._

"_I know why you've all been feeling tired over the past few days." he said quietly, "The time is approaching for you to enter into legend."_

"_WHAT!" Nuju yelled stunned, making everyone jump, "Brother we all knew this would happen sometime." Dume replied sternly as he stared at the Turaga of Ice, who flushed and bowed his head._

"_Is that why Anuenue isn't here?" Whenua quietly asked after several minutes were spent coming to terms with what would soon happen to him and the others._

_Turaga Lhikan nodded, "Raigi told me this is how it was for him. For several days he felt increasingly tired, then one day he fell asleep while talking with some Toa and awoke in the spirit realm." he explained, watching as Nokama and Matau hugged and Nuju looked anxiously at his brothers._

"_Anuenue." the Turaga of Ice whispered sorrowfully, while Whenua went to try and comfort his icy brother, Dume and Vakama glanced at Lhikan, "We can't just depart without giving our sister some warning." Nokama murmured as she and Matau joined them._

"_True but what's the best way?" the Turaga of Earth asked sitting beside Dume and Lhikan, he then yawned and lay back on the grass._

"_We'll discuss it when we've woken up ad see if Aikane, Kokua and Amaya can help by distracting Anuenue." Dume replied, glancing around and noting that his brothers and sister had fallen asleep._

_Lhikan watched as the Turaga's spirits returned to their bodies, then silently returned to the spirit realm._

xXx

Bomonga was still enjoying the sensation of the ship travelling through the waves when Keahi came on deck and smiled at the Rahaga of Earth before moving to join him. As she approached, he noticed she had a canister with her, "Thought you might something." the pale matoran explained as she reached them.

"That's kind of you." he smiled as Keahi sat beside him, "Well I couldn't settle and when Kai came to rest I decided not to disturb her."

Quietly the Rahaga and matoran watched the stars as the ships continued towards the island of Mata Nui, "Do you have a favourite place in the island?" Bomonga asked sometime later while passing the canister back to Keahi, who was observing the northern lights.

"Yes there is somewhere," she murmured softly, "I hope to visit it while we're there." Keahi then yawned and rubbed her mask, "I think I'd better go and rest before I fall asleep where I am."

"Agreed, things are calm and I'm also starting to doze off." the ebon hued Rahaga softly chuckled, resting his arm around Keahi's shoulders and wondering about what the pale scarred matoran hadn't said.

When Keahi had settled, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, Bomonga went to join Pouks and Gaaki, dimming the lightstone as he settled in his hammock.

xXx

Dume sat up, glancing around at his brothers and sisters; the only one still sleeping was Anuenue, gesturing towards the conference room, Dume nodded when the others silently agreed.

Nuju went to moved from where he sat, only to find that Anuenue had a tight hold of his robe, smiling he switched to his Mahiki and formed an illusory one, leaving the real one in his closefriend's hands.

When they entered the conference room, the Turaga embraced then sat on the couches by the windows, "How can we let Anuenue know?" Onewa whispered, glancing over to Dume, who looked pensive.

"Telling her straight out wouldn't be fair. We'll have to gently guide her towards what will happen." the elder Turaga of Fire replied softly after thinking for several minutes.

"We could take her around our metru and drop hints." Nokama quietly suggested, drawing agreement from her brothers, then they quietly talked for several minutes before returning to their beds.

_*I'll go last.*_ Nuju clicked softly as he settled back beside Anuenue, who was hugging his robe, a contented smile on her mask, the others nodded understanding why, then Vakama whispered, "We'll all meet there one last time."

Everyone sighed quietly and settled for the remainder of the night, Whenua smiled reassuringly at Vakama, who looked distressed about what he'd just said, "It's alright brother." the brown hued Turaga whispered as his brother's eyes closed.

Nuju gazed at his sleeping closefriend until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

...

As the early morning light shone into the Turagas' bedroom, Anuenue stirred and rubbed her eyes before sitting up, "Opps, done it again." a soft whispered roused Onewa and he rolled over to watch as the Turaga of Colour tried to replace Nuju's robe without waking him, her mask glowing pink.

After a few minutes Anuenue stood up and glanced around at her brothers and sister, then when she realized Onewa had been watching, the blush spread to cover her completely.

"Let's go over to Po-metru visit Keetongu, Notegeku and the cubs." he chuckled softly, grinning as his rainbow hued sister nodded, then followed her brother, who paused to write a note for Whenua.

While the Turaga of Colour and Stone headed for the remotest chute station, Whenua, Matau and Vakama woke and took turns reading the note, "What will you do when Anuenue gets back brother?" Vakama asked as they went through to the conference room.

Whenua shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, might invite her to have one of our crazy discussions."

"Well it might be a good way to lead-guide her towards what will occur-happen." Matau commented softly as they gazed out the windows.

Roughly half an hour later, the others joined them and quietly talking amongst themselves, the Turaga made plans as they went to get breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing around when they left the remote chute station, Onewa and Anuenue walked to where the Kikanalo herd rested, on the way they switched to their Rau.

"The colours in the rocks never fail to amaze me." Anuenue muttered gazing around at the rock formations, "Yes, they are beautiful and soothing to look at." the Turaga of Stone chuckled.

The Kikanalo chief glanced round as he stretched and rumbled a greeting, _*Would you be so kind as to give us a lift to Keetongu's cavern?*_ Anuenue enquired, after the young calf energetically butted her, nearly knocking her over before going to wash Onewa's mask before his dam had a chance to call him back. _*Just as well our green friend isn't here*_ Anuenue's friend rumbled with amusement, while letting the Turaga settle on her back, _*Oh look*_ Onewa laughed, the calf was now bouncing around with excitement.

"Wish I had that kind of energy." Onewa murmured softly while the herd travelled across the Po-metru desert landscape. "But you do brother." Anuenue replied, glancing back at him, "Once maybe." The brown hued Turaga smiled at his rainbow hued sister's confusion then distracted her by pointing out they were nearly at Keetongu's. _"And so it begins." _Onewa thought sadly, while Anuenue turned and watched the healing rahi's cavern come into sight.

As the herd drew closer, a orange/gold figure jumped up and ran into the cavern while the pale green/gold one waved happily to those on the Kikanalo's back.

Having dismounted, Anuenue was turning to help Onewa down when she found herself being hugged by the delighted cub, "You're back to visit." Keliana giggled happily when she finally let go.

By then Keetongu had joined them and assisted Onewa down while rumbling softly at his daughter before greeting the Turaga and inviting them into the cavern.

_*We'll be back later*_ the chief called to Keetongu, the golden rahi nodded then watched the herd depart to find shade, as they did, the calf tried to stay with the healing rahi until his dam caught hold of him and carried the protesting calf away.

Entering the cavern to join his family and friends, Keetongu smiled, watching as Keliana tugged Anuenue's hand excitedly, while Naneki led Onewa over to where Notegeku sat, "It's good to see you again." she rumbled, helping the brown hued Turaga onto the seat.

While they talked about what the Toa were doing, Anuenue glanced in the direction of the built up areas of Po-metru then smiled, "Aikane, Kokua and Solis are coming." she remarked, then chuckled as Naneki was dragged by Keliana into a bouncing dance around the cavern, both grinning broadly.

"Calm now younglings." Notegeku growled softly, after several minutes of amusement and badly stifled laughter from the Turaga.

The cubs stopped their whirlwind dance and hurried over to hug their dam, who softly said something in their tongue, nodding, the cubs replied the Naneki glanced to where Turaga Onewa was stifling a yawn.

"How long before they arrive?" Keetongu enquired after watching Onewa blinking drowsily, glancing up from where she was making Keliana's feather bird float, Anuenue smiled, "Roughly an hour." the rainbow hued Turaga replied as the bird 'landed' in Keliana's palm.

"Nap time." the pale green/gold cub chirped, her free hand catching and tugging Anuenue's. Surprised, the Turaga of Colour allowed Keliana to lead her over to a pile of moss and, at the young rahi's insistence, settled down beside her.

As Keliana snuggled against Anuenue, the rainbow hued Turaga glanced round, Naneki and Onewa were settled nearby, both sound asleep, then up at the dark green/gold rahi watching with amusement. "They haven't done that for a while." Notegeku rumbled softly, smiling in reply, Anuenue watched the sunlight move slowly across the floor and quietly meditated.

Moving to join her mate as their cubs and the Turaga rested, Notegeku lent against Keetongu and they waited for the arrival of Aikane, Kokua and Solisha, while they stood there, the golden rahi glanced again at where Onewa slept beside Naneki.

…

A gentle shake roused the Turaga of Colour and she glanced up at Notegeku, who whispered, "Your sisters have arrived."

Smiling up at her dark green/gold friend, Anuenue then attempted to disentangle Keliana's arms from around her neck.

Finally Notegeku chuckled and lifted up the pair then carried them over to the log seat, "She's got quite a grip on her." Solisha giggled as they joined her, Kokua and Aikane.

"Feathers." came a sleepy whisper as Keliana finally let go of Anuenue and reached out to Kokua, "Indeed." Keetongu rumbled while Onewa and Naneki, rubbing sleep from their eyes, joined the group.

"Onua asked us to pass on a message, sis." Aikane said while Keetongu passed some beakers to them and Kokua began tickling Keliana, finally waking the young rahi up.

The Turaga of Colour raised an eyebrow as she swallowed the water, "Mmm, what about?" Anuenue enquired curiously, before everyone glanced round as Wanimua and Makeo flew into the cavern and landed nearby, "Wani!" Keliana crowed happily, as he and the feathered serpent joined the group.

Watching as the young healing rahi shifted closer to their friends, Aikane passed on the message. "Turaga Whenua wants to finish discussing the differences between the rahi of this world and yours."

While Anuenue chuckled quietly, the cubs glanced at each other puzzled by what the violet hued Toa had said, then Naneki shifted to sit beside the Turaga of Colour.

"Your world?" he chirped fascinated, Anuenue nodded, "It's a long story." she replied, smiling at the orange/gold rahi, "You tell us?" Keliana piped up while everyone stood up to leave the cavern.

"I will later, I promise." The rainbow hued Turaga kindly replied, grinning as the cubs squeaked happily and squeezed her hands excitedly.

"Here comes mischief." Solisha giggled, before waving to the Kikanalo herd as it came into sight, the calf racing ahead eager to reach his playmates and peacock hued herd member.

While the calf and cubs chased around, the rest of the herd reached where the Toa, rahi, Torahka and Turaga, all laughing at the young rahi's antics.

_*Greetings peacock one, how is your lifemate?*_ the chief enquired, growling softly with amusement when Keliana broke from the chase and came to rub his nose.

_*He is fine thank you, herd leader* _Solisha politely replied before deftly avoiding being knocked over by the calf as he shot past, _*Enough young one. You might hurt someone*_ the chief growled softly, while his dam moved to intercept him, reluctantly the calf slowed down then nudged his dam, who rumbled softly.

While the Kikanalo decided who would give Kokua and Aikane a lift, the chief nudged Solisha and Anuenue's friend insisted on taking the Turaga back, by the time they were settled the suns were beginning to lower in the sky.

"Farewell." Keetongu rumbled as the herd started back to the remote chute station, then watched as they moved out of sight.

_*What's wrong with 'raga Onewa?* _Naneki asked, gazing up at his sire, Keliana listening, also concerned by how tired the Turaga of Stone had been. Sighing deeply, the golden rahi scooped the cubs up and quietly began explaining as they re-entered the cavern.

xXx

Reaching the remote chute station as afternoon shifted to evening, everyone thanked the Kikanalo and watched the herd as they went to rest, then as Kokua took flight towards Onu-metru, the others headed back to the Po-metru main station.

"_I wonder why Onewa said that?"_ Anuenue mused as they journeyed through the chute, Aikane glancing over to where her rainbow hued sister was gazing into space. _"Hey colour-sis, lighten up."_ Aikane's 'voice' roused Anuenue as they began to see the chutes converging on the main station, _"Sorry mio away."_ the Turaga of Colour 'laughed' shifting closer to Onewa and linking arms with him.

On leaving the chute, they were met by Onua, Pohatu and Tahu, "Have a good day Turaga?" Pohatu asked as the group headed for the chute leading past Onu-metru.

"It was a very interesting day." Onewa replied, stifling a yawn, "Rest well brother." Anuenue grinned, hugging the Turaga of Stone before she entered the chute with Solisha, their brother and sister having gone ahead.

Turaga Onewa watched quietly as his sisters disappeared towards Onu-metru, then he and Pohatu headed for their homes, "I'll be going to visit Nuju in the next few days." the Turaga of Stone replied when Pohatu asked what his plans were.

The brown hued Toa then bid his friend pleasant dreams and watched as the weary Turaga entered his home.

Closing the door, Onewa yawned while glancing round at the familiar surroundings then made his way to the couch, for a few minutes he quietly read, then placed the book back on the table and retired to bed.

xXx

When they reached the Onu-metru main station, the Toa and Turaga were met by Kokua and Barda, who were laughing about what Rei and Wotzit had been getting up. "Turaga Whenua said to meet him at the archives, Turaga Anuenue." the matoran explained while wiping tears of mirth away as they headed there, "Bit late for working isn't it?" Aikane commented as they walked along while replying to the greetings called out by the matoran heading to their homes as the stars brightened the sky.

"I don't think Whenua has work on his mind." Onua chuckled as the archives came into view, the Toa of Earth then invited the others to stay at his, "That would be nice." Kokua absently replied while watching their rainbow hued sister walking along side Barda, both still laughing about Rei's antics.

_"We'll catch up with you later, sis."_ Aikane silently called while linking arms with Tahu then whispering something that made him blush, and grinned as Kokua and Solisha snickered at the fiery Toa's embarrassment. _"Alright sis."_ came the laughing reply as Turaga and matoran reached the archives, Anuenue turning to wave before they entered.

"Good evening sister, Barda." Whenua said as he glanced up from what he'd been studying and smiled as they entered the small room, which the Turaga of Colour noticed now had two camp beds set up and supper sitting on the table.  
"Thank you Turaga but I want to have a chat with Kokua." Barda politely replied when Whenua invited him to join them for supper, nodding, both Turaga smiled as he bowed and headed off to join the Torahka.

…

When she'd finished eating, Anuenue picked up the sheet her brother had been reading when she and Barda arrived, "Ah yes. We're up to reptiles." the rainbow hued Turaga grinned while her brother sat on one of the beds. "Yes, we've covered the ones that are similar like lizards, snakes and turtles. So what's next?" he asked, wondering on how to give a hint on what was going to happen.  
Anuenue settled on the second bed, deep in thought then chuckled, "How about crocodiles?"  
"Sound interesting, can't wait." Whenua yawned, pulling the blanket over himself as the need for sleep became overwhelming. Glancing to where her brother rested, Anuenue smiled then dimmed the lightstone and got comfortable, drifting into sleep soon after.

Halfway through the night, the Turaga of Colour sat up suddenly and drowsily peered round the room, _"Could have sworn someone called my name."_ she thought as she settled back and returned to sleep.

xXx

Over in Ko-metru, Matoro sleepily peered around the Turaga of Ice's bedroom door, wondering what he'd been dreaming about to have called out his closefriend's name.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Turaga were woken by the smell of freshly baked bread as Taipu carried a tray into the room, "What a nice way to be woken." Anuenue commented while stretching. "Thank you Taipu." Whenua added as he hid a grin at the matoran's sudden blush at the Turaga of Colour's praise, and mumbled, "It was nothing." Taipu hastily departed leaving the Turaga in peace.

When they'd finished, Whenua and Anuenue made their way to one of the lecture rooms while curious matoran glanced up and exchanged greetings with them.

"So what does a..." Whenua glanced briefly at the list "Croc," he glanced puzzled at his rainbow hued sister as she switched to her Mahiki and giggled, "I thought the name was longer?"  
"It is but most people call them crocs. I use to watch one guy called Steve Irwin. He really had an empathy with them." Anuenue replied as she moved to stand in the centre of the room and activated her mask.

"SPIRITS!"

The exclamation that echoed from the lecture room had many of the matoran pause in their cataloguing and crowding around the door, peering fascinated at what they could see.  
As a chorus of whistles and murmurs caught the strange rahi's attention, it shuffled round to look at them then flashed a fearsome set of teeth at them before a glow surrounded it and Turaga Anuenue reappeared, laughing merrily.

"The expressions on their masks were priceless." the rainbow hued Turaga giggled as she sat back beside her brother and accepted the sheets he passed her. While Whenua listened to what his sister knew about crocodiles and their relatives his pen flying over the sheets, she sketched a rough picture of one then began adding detail, carefully enhancing the image.

The Turaga were so deep in conversation that they never realized that Aikane, Tahu and Kokua were watching them curiously before quietly departing to head for the chute for Ta-metru.

"I'll come back later." Kokua commented as Tahu and Aikane paused outside the chute station to chat with Onua and Barda, the matoran grinned then glanced at the Torahka. "Kokua, do you think Solis would mind if I came and saw Rei? It's kinda quiet without her around."  
The hybrid laughed then caught the matoran up in a hug, "I'm certain they won't mind, tell you what I'll go and ask." she said as she set him down then spread her wings and shot off in the direction of Ga-metru.

xXx

In Ga-metru, Nokama was standing on the shingle watching a large pod of razor whales as they frolicked in the sea, leaping clear of the water from time to time, when crunching footsteps heralded the arrival of Toa Gali and Ahonui.

"It's the closest they've come for a while." the Turaga of Water remarked as her friends reached her, "I've heard that Macku used to ride on their backs." Ahonui replied, longing in his voice as he gazed fascinated at the leviathans.

"Well you'll have to ask her when she returns." Nokama replied kindly, placing a hand on the violet/light gold matoran's shoulder before she glanced up at Gali.

"Could you go to Ta-metru and wait for Anuenue and your sisters?" the Turaga of Water enquired as the blue hued Toa smiled as she watched the razor whales dive then turned to where Nokama stood. Glancing curiously at her oldest friend, Gali was slightly puzzled but smiled again, "Alright, I still owe Taka one for that prank he pulled." she laughed before bowing to the Turaga and headed off to the nearest chute station.

...

"Are you alright Turaga?" Ahonui enquired, a troubled look in his eyes as she suddenly yawned. Nokama glanced at the former Vahki's worried mask then smiled sadly, "Your time as Guardian of the Prophecies has made you very perceptive." the blue hued Turaga murmured as she sat on a nearby slab of rock and indicated that he should join her.

Then while the suns moved steadily through the sky, Ahonui listened intently as Nokama explained what was going to happen then asked him not to tell anyone, "I-I-I won't Turaga." he whispered while rubbing his mask dry. Knowing just how much she was asking of him, Nokama gently hugged her violet/light gold friend until he regained control.

"I'm sorry about that Nokama." Ahonui said once he'd finished drying his mask, as it glowed pink while he straightened up. "It's alright. Now could you help me work out what we can do when Anuenue gets here." the Turaga of Water kindly replied as they slowly made their way from the shore.

…

"I need to go to the Great Temple." Ahonui commented quietly when they'd reached the park before the causeway, "Turaga Nokama nodded, glad that her Rau hid another yawn that she couldn't prevent.

While Turaga and matoran made their way across the causeway, the butterflies basking on the Great Temple roof suddenly took wing and fluttered through the skylight to circle around the Toa Suva. As they circled above it, their wing colours shifting continuously, the ones who'd befriended the Turaga swooped down to perch briefly on the Toa Suva, their wings dimming for a moment before returning to their usual brightness. Then the seven rejoined the flock and their returned outside to continue basking in the sunlight, as they settled the green flecked yellow one shifted away from the flock to watch as Turaga Nokama and Ahonui reached the entrance of the Great Temple.

…

Unaware they'd been watched; the Turaga and matoran went inside and made their way to the main chamber. While heading for the corridor where Ahonui stayed from time to time, Nokama was unable to stifle a deep yawn and blinked drowsily at Ahonui while he steadied her.

"Come and rest, Turaga." The concerned matoran insisted, carefully guiding her into his quarters and settling her on his bed, covering the exhausted Turaga with a blanket. Sitting on the bench nearby, Ahonui quietly watched Nokama then sighed, "You will be sorely missed my friend."

Then he moved to a small alcove and brushed his hand over a stone, moving it slightly, a portion of the wall swung out to reveal a tunnel. Glancing again at his friend, Ahonui then stepped into the tunnel, the wall closing silently behind him. After letting his eyes adjust to the dim light, Ahonui walked through the tunnel until he reached a tiny room, its floor patterned with the Bionicle symbol.

The only source of light was a violet lightstone Anuenue had given him, Ahonui brushed his hand over it before settling cross legged in the centre of the room, he then slipped into a meditative trance and slowly brought his sorrow under control, while focusing on what lay ahead.

When he felt calm, Ahonui quickly returned to his quarters and quietly prepared something to eat and drink for his slowly waking friend.

Nokama slowly became aware of her surroundings and opened her eyes in time to see Ahonui carrying a tray into the room before he realized she'd woken and smiled at her.

"How long did I sleep for?" Turaga Nokama murmured as she sat up allowing the violet/light gold matoran to rest the tray on her lap, "A few hours, you look brighter." Ahonui smiled, sitting back on the bench a piece of fruit in his hand.

xXx

Unaware of what was taking place in the Great Temple, Anuenue was finishing her drawing of a crocodile nest when she heard Whenua yawn, "You ok?" the rainbow hued Turaga exclaimed surprised, glancing over to her ebon hued brother.

He tried to reply, but an even bigger yawn arrived, rendering him momentarily speechless, "Sorry sis, I need a rest." Whenua chuckled embarrassed as she gave him a hand to stand up.

"That's alright, we can carry on later." Anuenue replied with a quiet laugh, Whenua smiled, "That would be nice, but I'm not sure I'll have time." he replied managing to keep his voice steady.

Thinking that her brother meant he had some work piled up, the Turaga of Colour hugged Whenua as they re-entered the room they'd used over night and helped him settle on one of the camp beds, "Rest well brother." Whenua heard before he fell into dreamless sleep.

Returning to the lecture room, Anuenue read through what Whenua had written then placed the notes with the drawings in neat piles before going to find Taipu and tell him she was going to head for Ta-metru.

"May I accompany you until Kokua returns?" Taipu shyly asked, a faint blush evident on his mask, Turaga Anuenue smiled kindly, "Of course, I'm guessing you'll be heading for Ga-metru afterwards." she murmured softly as they made their way towards the archives main entrance, then patted his shoulder as his blush grew deeper.

"May I ask who?" the Turaga of Colour enquired while she and Taipu walked across the main square, "Er alright." came the hesitant reply as the matoran fidgeted anxiously, catching his hands Turaga Anuenue whispered, "I won't tell anyone."

Then Turaga and matoran glanced up when Kokua whistled to attract her sister's attention, the Torahka's wings sparkled in the sunlight as she landed beside her sister and Taipu.

"Ready to head to Ta-metru, sister?" Kokua asked, unaware she'd stumbled into a conversation, patting Taipu's shoulder again, Turaga Anuenue winked, then smiled up at her winged sister, while her companion bowed then headed off to the chute station.

"Yes and looking forward to flying with you as always." the Turaga of Colour laughed happily, while Kokua crouched to let Anuenue wrap her arms firmly around her neck.

As Kokua and Anuenue soared towards Ta-metru, Tahu and Aikane were sitting in the small garden behind Vakama's watching as he and Dume sat inside talking about something that the Toa couldn't hear.

"I wonder what they are planning?" Aikane commented after a while, absently weaving her fingers with Tahu's, the Toa of Fire shrugged as they shifted closer shivering slightly in the chill breeze.

Gazing in the direction the breeze had come from, Aikane chuckled softly, "I once asked Father why there were seasons here seeing as Metru Nui lays under the surface."

She paused and smiled at her closefriend, "Did the Great Spirit tell you?" Tahu asked curiously when several moments had passed, Aikane chuckled while shifting closer to him.

"Father said it was like this when he first set foot here." his violet hued closefriend replied while sliding her arm around the fiery Toa's waist, he grinned hugging his closefriend tightly, warming her up and they watched the branches of a nearby tree waving in the wind.

Watching as the Toa of Twilight and Fire as they shifted closer Vakama sighed and turned back to his elder brother, "He's going to be devastated." Vakama voiced his concern, Dume nodded agreeing softly "But from what you've told me, the Toa Nuva will cope admirably and they will still have Turaga Anuenue around." he replied, leaning forward to pick up his mug.

At that comment Vakama chuckled, "I'm sure when she has recovered our sister will do well. Anuenue has had a good teacher" he smiled at his brother toasting Dume with his drink.

"Not just one, several." Dume responded good naturedly, then both noticed Aikane and Tahu waving to someone, "Looks like Anuenue and Kokua have arrived." he added with a chuckle setting his mug down.

"Oh that was exhilarating!" Anuenue laughed as she and Kokua joined their brother and sister, who insisted that the shivering Turaga and Torahka went inside and got warm.

Several minutes Anuenue and Kokua were sitting beside Turaga Dume, enjoying the drinks Tahu insisted on bringing them.

...

"If you don't mind sister, I'd like to show you around where I used to work." Vakama said, while everyone listened intrigued by the commotion going on outside.

"Sounds like Gali's finally getting her own back for the last prank Taka pulled." Dume snickered, when footsteps and giggling signalled the arrival of Amaya and Gali.

"That sounds fun." Anuenue replied, laughing as Gali and Amaya told everyone what they'd done to Takanuva, several minutes later the brightly striped form of the Toa of Light cautiously peered around the door frame before embarrassedly muttering something and slinking away to dry off.

Turaga Dume was laughing so hard, tears of mirth were running down his mask as he held his sides, "Easy, brother." Anuenue giggled before she finished her drink and went to hug him.

"We'll go there tomorrow." Vakama yawned, then said he was going to rest, Dume agreed and bid their sister, Kokua and the Toa pleasant dreams, "Sounds like it'll be interesting, sis." Kokua grinned placing her mug down while Takanuva joined them.

"Interesting look." Tahu drawled, managing not to start laughing again at his brothers' bright colours, his comment started Amaya giggling again.

Takanuva lent back against the couch, groaned ruefully and rolled his eyes, _"It'll fade soon."_ Gali whispered to Aikane and Anuenue while they snickered along with Kokua.

"We'd better keep it down or we will wake my brothers." Anuenue managed to say after several moments of laughter, the others agreed and while stifling their mirth made their way to Tahu's.

"You won't be doing that again in a hurry, eh Taka?" the Toa of Fire grinned, after they'd bid their sisters pleasant dreams and gone to rest, watching as the stripes faded back to Takanuva's usual light gold.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." he replied, shifting the pillows around before getting comfy and grinning back at his fiery brother, Tahu chuckled sleepily, then dimmed the lightstones as both Toa settled to sleep.

In the room the others were sharing, everyone was still laughing about the look on Takanuva's mask when he'd peered around the door.

"He looked like a liquorice allsort!" Anuenue snickered while she sat beside Aikane, "A what?!" Gali asked as their sisters looked puzzled at the giggling Turaga of Colour.

"It's a sweet made from the root of the liquorice plant." she replied as her giggles finally subsided and turned to yawns, "Sounds interesting." Aikane said with a chuckle watching, as her sisters got comfortable and began to drift off to sleep.

Lying back after dimming the lightstones Aikane gazed over to the windows and wondered how the Rahaga, Toa Voya and matoran were faring, slowly her eyes grew heavy and the Toa of Twilight fell asleep.

xXx

Over Metru Nui all was quiet, then in the heart of the Great Temple a glowing mist formed and slowly coalesced into Mata Nui and Rhya Nui's brilliant white and dusky forms.

The dusky Great Spirit glanced around at the carvings of all the Toa with great interest then nodded as her brother moved to examine the carvings of the Toa Metru. The glow only visible to them was slowly growing dim as both Great Spirits watched, "Do they have time to try and prepare Turaga Anuenue?" Rhya Nui asked as she joined her brother.

"Just and no more." The Great Spirit replied, standing up and turning to his concerned sister as she murmured sadly, "And all we can do is watch."

Silently they hugged as the glowing mist returned and the Great Spirits departed the Great Temple.


	4. Chapter 4

The boats were sailing steadily towards the island of Mata Nui as a fresh breeze played in the rigging, Reshana and Ferinus, though feeling sleepy, were sitting in a hammock watching the moonlight dancing on the waves.

Keahi and Gaaki were stood by the wheel, quietly chatting about Ga-koro and the surrounding wahi while keeping an eye on their friends. "I think we'd better get them some blankets." Keahi commented as the Toa shifted in the hammock as they fell asleep, arms draped loosely round each other.

"How long until we see the island?" the blue hued Rahaga enquired while they draped blankets over their sleeping friends. Keahi smiled, rather sadly, Gaaki thought; "We should be docking in Ga-koro by first light. That's why I'm doing a double shift, so that Macku's sharp for any problems with the harbour." The pale matoran replied as they returned to the stairs leading up to the wheel deck.

"Thanks for keeping me company." She added after they'd watched some thin clouds moving through the sky, occasionally dimming the moonlight.

The Rahaga of Water chuckled gently, "Well I knew you'd welcome the company, and Bomonga was wondering if you'd show him the place you were talking about last night." Glancing at her friend, Gaaki was surprised to see a faint blush appearing on Keahi's mask as she glanced at the blue Rahaga, quietly Gaaki shifted closer and hugged the startled matoran.

"You alright?" she asked as Keahi regained her composure, "Yes thank you, Gaaki," the matoran softly replied then added, "I'd rather show you, if Bomonga doesn't mind."

Keahi peered at her friend as the Rahaga of Water laughed softly, "Of course, I'll let him know tomorrow." Then they glanced up as Macku came on deck and came to join them.

"Is it that time already?" Keahi commented when Macku reached them, "Yup and not a moment too soon by the sleepy look in your eyes." She teased her pale friend gently as Keahi suddenly yawned.

"Alright, it's been peaceful." Her friend smiled drowsily before hugging Macku then weaved her tired way across the deck and vanished below stairs.

"They look happy." Macku grinned as she and Gaaki went to check on their sleeping friends. "Yes after all the mayhem of the past two years, all the Toa could do with some time to relax." Gaaki replied before shifting the blanket covering Reshana back over the indigo hued Toa.

"There's still a quarter of the night left. You should get some rest Rahaga." Macku said after a while and noticing that Gaaki was swaying slightly, "Hmm, yes I suppose I should." She admitted, "Though I was hoping to get a glimpse of the island before we arrived."

Yawning deeply, the Rahaga of Water bid Macku good night and made her way across deck and went below. Reaching the room used by her brothers, Gaaki clambered into her hammock and tugged the blanket over herself, falling asleep as she did.

Looking towards the horizon, Macku softly hummed one of the tunes Malie had introduced those of Metru Nui to and watched for the first signs of false dawn.

…

Ferinus slowly became aware he was being used as a pillow and opened his eyes. After glancing at his closefriend, the young Earth Toa, without moving shifted his gaze out to sea.

In the pre-dawn light, the few clouds he could see were silver edged with bright gold and seemed to hang motionless in a pale violet sky. "It's beautiful." a sleepy whisper tickled his cheek, "But not as beautiful as you." Ferinus whispered back as Reshana smiled back at him.

xXx

Amaya was lying in her bed, listening to her sisters sleeping and watching raindrops running down the windows.

"Aw nuts, if there's one thing more annoying than rain, it's cold rain!" stifled muttering reached the Toa of Colour, turning over, Amaya grinned at her winged sister as she glared at the wet windows. "Don't worry sis, it'll pass."

"I know, it's just that I don't like not being able to fly." Kokua replied, wrapping the blanket around herself as she moved to sit on Amaya's bed.

Laughing quietly the rainbow hued Toa shifted up to give her sister space, "You going with Anuenue when she joins Vakama and Dume?" Amaya whispered as they waited for their sisters to wake up.

"It would be fun. But I think that tour is just for her." Kokua replied while faint sounds came from some of the other beds as their sisters began to wake.

Turaga Dume and Vakama were quietly chatting in the living room when the Toa, Kokua and Anuenue joined them for breakfast.

"What will you do while we're visiting the foundries?" Dume asked while sipping his drink glancing over to the Toa and Kokua as they finished eating.

"If it stops raining I'm going to see how Lewa is." Kokua murmured, a dreamy look in her eyes, Takanuva glanced mischievously at his winged sister and was about to tease her when Amaya pulled a sphere of colour out the air and spun it on her finger while glancing pointedly at her closefriend until he got the message.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do." Tahu replied after managing not to burst out laughing at the expression on his brother's mask.

"Good, well shall we set off sister?" Vakama smiled as he and Dume stood up, "Lead on, brother." Anuenue chuckled, moving to join them.

"Hey feather sis, the rain's easing." the Turaga of Colour called to Kokua as she, Vakama and Dume stood under the eves.

While Kokua went to join the Turaga, Aikane suggested that they went over to Ga-metru "Sounds good, we can see what Nokama's up to." Gali replied as the Toa followed their winged sister.

The rain eased to a fine mist as everyone watched then as sunlight peeked through the clouds Kokua said she'd come back later before spreading her wings and heading for Le-metru.

The Toa and Turaga headed towards the foundries and main chute station, "So what are you going to do sis?" Anuenue enquired, glancing up at Amaya while she avoided Takanuva's attempt to nudge her into a puddle, "I'm going to see how the butterflies are doing." her rainbow hued sister grinned.

"And we'll be making sure Taka behaves himself." Gali added snickering as she caused the puddle to form into a sphere of water and manoeuvred it over Takanuva's head, laughing as the Toa of Light yelped and dashed into the chute station.

Amaya hugged her rainbow hued sister before catching up with their brother and sisters, "Have fun." Tahu grinned before entering the chute station, Anuenue laughed and waved back before turning to join Vakama and Dume.

"You know Vakama wasn't the only one who worked making masks." Dume said as the Turaga made their way towards the foundries, "Really. You did too?" Anuenue murmured surprised as Vakama chuckled.

"Well it was more design and sorting Kanoka discs, but Vakama and I worked in the same foundry at different times." the elder Turaga of Fire laughed as his sister whistled in amazement.

While the Turaga continued towards the foundry they were joined by Kapura and Dezalk, who asked if he could go with them.

"Don't see why not." Anuenue smiled, as everyone took shelter from a sudden burst of rain, watching as their sister chatted with Dezalk, the Turaga of Fire glanced at each other then Dume shrugged.

"This was unexpected." he whispered, Vakama nodded, "But helpful as we still haven't worked out what to say."

Following their sister and Dezalk as the foundry they were heading for came into sight, Vakama and Dume worked out what hints they should give.

"Just in time, the rain's coming back." the elder Turaga muttered, glancing towards the north as everyone headed inside the foundry, Anuenue glancing around curiously.

"This way sister." Vakama said after she'd finished watching Nuhrii put the final touches to a kolhii shield.

As the Turaga and Dezalk walked through the foundry the matoran working there paused to greet them and they spent several minutes chatting before going back to their work.

On reaching the floor where the Turaga of Fire had once worked, Vakama and Dume paused, "We need a short rest." Dume explained while he and Vakama sat down, surprised Turaga Anuenue and Dezalk nodded then smiled as they sat beside Dume.

After a few minutes Anuenue and Dezalk realized that both Turaga had fallen asleep, "Are the Turaga all right?" Aodhan enquired as he joined Anuenue and Dezalk as they quietly chatted, waiting for Dume and Vakama to wake up.

"Just resting, it's alright." the rainbow hued Turaga smiled, then she and Dezalk followed Aodhan to a viewpoint not far from where they'd been sitting, "Whoa that's amazing." Turaga Anuenue exclaimed as she, Dezalk and Aodhan watched liquid protodermis being poured into channels leading from the main furnace.

Rousing first Dume gently shook Vakama's shoulder until he woke and after stretching, both went to join their sister and the matoran, "Rest well brothers?" Anuenue grinned as Dume and Vakama stopped beside her.

"Yes thanks. Shall we continue to where Vakama and I once worked?" the elder Turaga of Fire chuckled, hiding his chagrin at having dozed off.

Turaga Anuenue and Dezalk nodded and all were about to leave the viewpoint when some matoran working around the furnace suddenly shouted out before one ran over to a lever and hurriedly pulled it.

"What's wrong?" Anuenue said concerned, watching as the molten protodermis began heaving and bubbling.

"OH!" she and Dezalk exclaimed, amazed as the surface of the protodermis parted and the long elegant neck of a rahi emerged, red-hot protodermis trickling from it's head.

"That sister, Dezalk, is a protodrake. It's nice to see one." Vakama explained, then lent closer to Anuenue and whispered in his rainbow hued sister's ear, "One lest time."

Subconsciously the whisper was heard by Anuenue, but she was so entranced by the sight of the protodrake as it emerged from the molten protodermis letting the excess slide from it's body that she never realized what her brother had said.

As the last of the protodermis fell from it the drake lifted it's head and gave a trumpeting call, "Can it be?" Turaga Dume exclaimed, leaning over the railing in anticipation.

"What? Brother be careful!" Anuenue exclaimed, before glancing at the waiting drake then back at the protodermis. As everyone watched, not one but three smaller heads poked out the protodermis before their owners launched themselves out of it and gathered around the larger drake.

"They're amazing." Dezalk whispered as the protodrakes then soared out of the open roof and disappeared from view, Vakama chuckled ruefully "Sort of makes a trip around a work shop kind of dull."

Anuenue laughed, "I still want to see where you worked." she replied, then switched her rainbow hues for shades of red and giggled at her brother's expressions before they chuckled.

"This way." Dume smiled, leading his sister and Dezalk down a passage way and into a smaller workroom, then let Vakama take the lead.

"It was just here, where I'd just chucked a flawed mask onto the reject pile when my life changed completely." the Turaga of Fire murmured as Dezalk listened, fascinated and Anuenue nodded.

"So much has happened since." he added then smiled as the Turaga of Colour squeezed his arm gently as Vakama yawned, "I think we should head back to yours and let you and Dume rest." Anuenue commented as he lent against her.

"Not before I show you where I worked." Turaga Dume yawned determinedly, then smiled as Dezalk said he'd wait with Vakama, "Alright brother, lead on." the rainbow hued Turaga chuckled, joining her elder brother.

"In here." Dume said after they'd walked a short distance and entered a well-lit room, heading over to a wall where hundreds of neatly rolled drawings were stored.

"Several of these I helped design and..." Turaga Dume swiftly counted the rows then removed one of the scrolls and turned back to the table.

Weighing the corners down, Dume carefully unrolled the paper revealing a intricate schematic of a mask almost identical to Anuenue's, "This turned out to be the last design I did before becoming Toa." he explained as Dezalk whistled softly.

"Wow, that's amazing. Was it ever used?" Anuenue murmured stunned, glancing up at her brother as he stifled a yawn, "No, Turaga Daiki thought it was too individual for use."

The Turaga of Colour chuckled softly and after she'd placed the drawing back, linked arms with her sleepy brother and with Dezalk's help led him back to where Vakama and Aodhan waited. While they headed for the exit, Kapura and Nuhrii offered to help escort the weary Turaga home and after making sure it wasn't raining, they headed towards the main square and Vakama's home.

…

"Easy Turaga, we're nearly there." Kapura murmured as Vakama yawned so hard; he stumbled slightly while crossing the square, "Sorry, I'm just so sleepy." the Turaga of Fire mumbled as they were joined by Kokua, who lent a hand helping the nearly asleep Turaga into Vakama's.

After settling Dume and Vakama on their beds, Kapura, Aodhan and Dezalk bowed and quietly left to join their friends.

"We'll see you over at Nuju's in the next few days." Dume managed to say to Anuenue as he fell asleep, Vakama was already snoring quietly.

"See you when I get there, brother." Anuenue whispered before tugging the curtains across to dim the afternoon light and headed outside with Kokua.

xXx

In Ga-metru, Nokama and Ahonui were chatting with Akara, Suna and Lari while Gali and Amaya watched the butterflies as they danced around the Toa. Aikane was gazing in the direction of the Great Temple as she got a strange feeling that something was going to happen in the next few days.

"Hey sis, what you thinking about?" Amaya enquired when she came to sit beside her violet hued sister, "Oh nothing much, just wondering what the Rahaga and Toa Voya are doing." Aikane grinned, shifting up to let her rainbow hued sister join her. "I hope Keahi's all right. She was nervous about going back." Amaya replied softly, leaning back against the wall as the increasing cloud cover slowly obscured the afternoon sunlight, bringing a chilly breeze with it.

"We'd better go in soon." Turaga Nokama said as the Ga-matoran, with much giggling and nudging, headed off to see their closefriends, while Ahonui stayed nearby. "Hope Kokua gets here before the rain does." Gali replied, then laughed and waved to an approaching speck, which quickly resolved itself into their sisters.

"Just in time." Anuenue chuckled while Kokua crouched to let her climb off and everyone felt the first droplets of rain landing on them.

Sitting in the living room, everyone listened fascinated as Anuenue told them about her trip around the foundry and the unexpected appearance of the protodrakes. "Spirits, did Dume scare me when he lent over the railing, but when the big one called out I was right beside him with Dezalk hanging onto my robe." she chuckled before finishing her drink.

Nokama smiled, "It's nice to know they're coming back." she murmured before yawning deeply, apologized then bid everyone pleasant dreams. "Sleep well." the Toa, Torahka, Turaga and matoran responded, bowing politely to Nokama as she headed for bed, they then quietly talked about protodrakes until Ahonui curled up in a chair and drifted off to sleep.

"Spirits, it's nearly midnight." Aikane murmured in surprise, glancing at the clock while Gali fetched a blanket for their violet and light gold friend. "No wonder Kokua's yawning." the Turaga of colour replied, yawning as she spoke then drowsily smiled at their winged sister while they helped each other through to the bedroom, settling down everyone sleepily and drifted into sleep.

…

"Daughter," a gentle call wove through Aikane's dreams and she drowsily opened her eyes before stretching and sitting up.

Moonlight was shining into the bedroom, and after glancing round at her sisters, Aikane silently moved to stand in the patch of moonlight, peering around wondering what Mata Nui had called to her. A feeling that she should sit down came over the Toa of Twilight; while she settled cross-legged Aikane realized that she couldn't see the bedroom any more, _Glancing around surprised, Aikane found she could see nothing past the moonlight, "Father?" she called softly then waited, curious as to what was going on._

…

"_Wha…" Aikane jumped, waking from the doze she'd drifted into as someone gently shook her arm. Peering at the one who'd woken her, the violet hued Toa was surprised to see a Turaga she'd never seen before._

_He was sat close beside her smiling reassuringly as she blinked in surprise, "I thought Father wanted to see me." the Toa of Twilight murmured while they looked at each other._

_Unseen the Great Spirit and dusky Great Spirit glanced at each other smiled and waited._

_Aikane was about to introduce herself to the spirit Turaga of Earth when he chuckled softly; "I am honoured to meet the Daughter of Mata Nui." he said then laughed as Aikane blushed._

"_You have an advantage over me, Turaga." she murmured as they tapped fists, "I am Daiki, I was Turaga of Metru Nui when Dume was a matoran"_

_They then glanced up as a gentle lilting melody suddenly filtered into the moonlit area and the sleeping spirit of Turaga Anuenue appeared, the Great Spirit chuckled as his dusky sister softly laughed and they departed._

"_It's amazing just how similar that schematic is to your sister's mask." Anuenue heard someone saying as she roused, sensing that something was different as she sat up and rubbed her eyes._

"_Hello Turaga…?" Anuenue murmured when she'd got her bearings and shifted to sit beside Aikane, then the rainbow hued Turaga chuckled as Daiki laughed and introduced himself._

_After chatting for a while about the events in Ta-metru, Turaga Daiki shifted closer to Anuenue as Aikane yawned and fell asleep. "Would you mind if I saw your Toa form?" he asked curiously after the Toa of Twilight's spirit returned to her body, smiling as she switched masks, the rainbow hued Turaga chuckled, "Don't see why not."_

_Daiki whistled softly as the glow around Anuenue faded, and the 'Toa' giggled blushing deeply, "Just as well Nuju isn't here." she chortled resuming her usual form and stifling a yawn._

"_It's time I rejoined the others and you need rest sister." Daiki said gently then shyly hugged his sister, "It was nice to me…" Anuenue replied, falling asleep before she could finish the sentence._

_Carefully resting the sleeping spirit down, Daiki watched as the moonlight grew brighter hiding Anuenue from sight, then the spirit Turaga glanced up as he was joined by Lhikan and Reòta._

"_With what she's been taught and has experienced, Turaga Anuenue will do well." Turaga Daiki commented as they returned to the spirit realm and Lhikan asked what their brother thought about how capable she would be._

…

Curled up together on the floor, the Toa of Twilight and Turaga of Colour slumbered on in the moonlight. Then a blue glow surrounded them and raised Aikane and Anuenue back onto the violet Toa's bed, placing the blankets over the sleeping pair. _"Sleep well sisters."_ Phira whispered as she glanced round the room before departing.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after Anuenue's visit to Ta-metru it was mid morning when Vakama woke, glancing over to where Dume still slept, the Fire Turaga quietly thought for a while before he went through to the living room the left his home.

Looking around the main square the red hued Turaga smiled as Kapura set down what he was working on and came to see if he could be of any help.

"Could you find Jaller and tell him that I'd like a word, please." Vakama said watching his trusted assistant while stifling the sadness he felt, "Right away sir." Kapura replied, bowing before he headed in the direction of the forges.

Sighing quietly, Vakama returned to his home deep in thought then jumped startled as Dume spoke, "You do know I'm going to disapprove of what you're doing." he said, then smiled as his younger brother nodded, a wry smile creeping across his mask.

"Well I've got some things to finish doing in my home here, so you won't have me glaring at you." the dark red Turaga added quietly, "Thank you elder brother." Vakama replied, his thoughts already drifting back to what he should say.

Turaga Dume watched Vakama for a few moments then silently went to his home, nodding to several matoran as they passed through the square.

...

Roughly half an hour later, Dume looked out of his living room window, watching as Jaller and Kapura crossed the square.

"I hope you're doing the right thing brother." the Turaga of Metru Nui muttered when Jaller knocked on his brother's door then, when Vakama opened it and invited the Captain in, bowed politely and entered the Turaga's home.

"You wanted to see me Turaga?" Jaller asked, following Vakama into the living room.

"Yes...I," The Turaga of Fire hesitated, vaguely gesturing for Jaller to sit down while he contemplated what to say. "I...There is a great change coming. I felt you should be prepared,"

"Trouble sir?" The Captain of the Guards asked, instantly alert.

"No, not trouble. Not of the usual kind anyway," Vakama said, sighing deeply. "Jaller, my time as Turaga is nearly up. My brothers, sister and I will very soon pass into legend,"

Jaller rocked back as if he had been physically struck. He stared at the floor his eyes following the pattern on the rug for a long moment, composing himself before looking back up at the Turaga with a calm mask.

"How long do you have with us?" he asked, unable to keep a slight tremor from his voice.

"Not long," Vakama answered sadly. "Two days perhaps...three at the most,"

The Ta-matoran slumped heavily back in the seat, shock and sorrow in his eyes.

"Is this why the Turaga have been so tired as of late?" he asked. "All but Anuenue,"

Vakama nodded in assent. "Those in the spirit world told us this is how it would be,"

"What are your plans?" Jaller questioned.

"We are taking Anuenue around our respective metru and gradually breaking the news to her," the Turaga of Fire began. "Then we will all meet up in Nuju's for the last time...in the meantime, I have some things to finish doing here..."

He trailed off, looking sorrowfully out into the heart of Ta-metru, where the spires of his old workplace were visible over the houses.

"I will have to find someone to take care of Ryuu," he said suddenly.

"I'll keep my eye on him," Jaller promised, standing up and walking to where the Turaga stood. The other jumped, startled out of his memories, before smiling and laying a hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"You have been a loyal and caring friend over the years Jaller...I will miss you," he said simply. Jaller swallowed hard and nodded, feeling his calm rapidly beginning to dissolve.

"As will I," he replied, starting as the Turaga held his fist out in the traditional Toa salute. The Captain of the Guards hesitantly tapped his against it, before smiling sorrowfully as he walked with the Turaga to the door.

"I have to ask you not to mention this to the other matoran," Vakama said when they'd reached the door.

"Of course," Jaller answered, glancing up at the cloudy sky in annoyance. "Only I..."

Turaga Vakama smiled, "Closefriend excepted Jaller. Though I will be very much surprised if she does not figure it out first," he added, tactfully ignoring his young friend's deepening blush.

"Good bye Turaga...and thanks," Jaller murmured as he headed off.

Watching the Captain of the Guard as he walked in the direction of the chute station, Vakama heard Dume approaching and glanced at his brother when he stopped beside him.

"Still think you did the right thing?" the elder Turaga said after several minutes, "Yes. We can trust Jaller not to say anything and for all I know Hahli may be close to realizing what will happen." Vakama replied as they returned inside.

"So she'll need her closefriend near." Dume nodded, finally understanding why Vakama had seen fit to tell Jaller.

Reaching the chute station, Jaller managed a grin as Dezalk and Lari jumped in surprise, then as they blushed and chuckled he entered the chute going past the coliseum.  
When he was sure no-one could see him, the Captain of the Guard rubbed his mask, fighting back the grief determined to be strong for Turaga Vakama's sake.

xXx

It was nearly half an hour later when Jaller reached the coliseum and hurried across the arena to the tower whilst glaring up at the sky which was darker and more turbulent then the one over Ta-metru A brilliant flash of lightning split the sky lighting the hallway as he knocked on the Chronicler's door, and Hahli's voice called "It's open!"  
Jaller entered, closing the door just as thunder rumbled and the noise of the wind picked up.  
"It's getting nasty out there," he said, coming into the room and flopping on the couch.  
"Always does this time of year..." Hahli replied, smiling at her closefriend. The troubled look in her blue eyes as she spoke didn't escape Jaller as he sighed, trying to think of what to say. Hahli was surreptitiously watching him, his actions only adding to her fears. She was curled up in a squashy armchair, idly doodling flowers and vines and weird swirly patterns over a scrap piece of paper while she tried to organise her thoughts into some form of coherency. Eventually she looked over at Jaller, deciding to voice her worries.  
"Hey Jaller," she began hesitantly. The Captain of the Guards glanced up morosely.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um...look, weird question...have you noticed anything...odd...about the Turaga lately?"  
"How do you mean?" Jaller asked carefully, trying to keep his voice level.  
"Well...uh...I don't know really, it's just...well they've been so tired lately. Nixie and I were talking to Nokama at the observatory yesterday and she was so tired she could barely stand, Nix and I practically carried her home," Hahli paused for breath. "And...some of the things they've said and done lately. It's like...well it's almost like they don't expect to be around for much longer and are.. preparing I guess you'd say,"  
Jaller just stared at her with a stricken expression, unable to speak while Hahli's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth in horror.  
"No...no,no,nono, I know that look...don't you dare tell me I'm right Jaller,"  
"I'm sorry...Vakama just told me himself, I..." Jaller broke off, staring up at the ceiling and blinking back tears. When he looked back at Hahli it was to see tears starting to trickle down her Kau-kau as she tried not to cry.  
Scrambling up from the couch Jaller rushed to his closefriend's side and hugged her as she began shivering.  
Leading Hahli back to the couch as the tears dripped down her mask unchecked, Jaller found his own was growing damp and as they sat on the couch gently rocked Hahli as she lent against him.

xXx

"Rahaga Gaaki, the Island's coming into sight." a soft whisper and gentle shake roused the blue Rahaga and stretching she followed Keahi on deck.  
Macku grinned as they appeared and went to join Reshana and Ferinus at the bow as they watched, the sea mists began clearing to reveal the Island of Mata Nui.  
"It's amazing, thank you for waking me." Gaaki said, hugging her pale friend, turning slightly pink Keahi blushed then mumbled something about having to fix breakfast.  
A shout came from the other boat, "Hey water-sis." Sheranu called as he and the others waved, waving back Reshana giggled as Ferinus poked her in the ribs.  
"Where's Hakinu?" Tein'a called as the boats drew along side, "Still below." Ferinus grinned before yelping as he was jumped on by his fiery brother.

Watching with interest from their vantage point, Pouks and Macku laughed while she carefully positioned their boat in Macku's wake as she steered towards Ga-wahi.  
Gaaki and Reshana watched as Hakinu and Ferinus wrestled, snickering at the brothers antics, "Come on let's get breakfast." the indigo hued Toa giggled, while cheering can from the stern of the other boat as their brothers watched the action.  
"While you be joining us, Resha?" Keahi asked, while listening to the commotion on deck when Gaaki and Reshana entered the galley joining the scarred matoran and Bomonga, "Where to?" the Toa of Water asked helping herself to some food.

"Somewhere I want to show Gaaki." Keahi whispered, blushing again when Bomonga winked at her while Reshana sat beside the blue Rahaga.  
"Sounds interesting, I'd love to." she replied, then everyone glanced around as Pouks voice drifted down from above deck, "Call it a draw and go and eat."  
Chuckles and snickering heralded the brothers entrance into the galley as they were followed by Pouks, who winked at Gaaki making her blush while he gathered some food to take up on deck to Macku.

xXx

Gali stretched, glancing around the room then sat up to peer out the windows, "Oh good it's going to stay dry." she murmured, getting up and tugging her blankets straight.  
_"Wait for us, sis."_ Aikane whispered as she and Anuenue sat up grinning, _"How long have you been awake?"_ Gali silently laughed as they quietly left the bedroom.  
Before heading outside the Toa and Turaga took some food and water canisters then went to see if Nokama was up yet.  
Sitting on the bench outside her home, Nokama smiled, hiding her sadness, as Gali, Aikane and Anuenue joined her, "What I want to do, with Gali's help, is show you a part of the reef." the Turaga of Water said as everyone started in the direction of the nearest beach.

…

By the time they'd reached the beach, the suns had taken the chill out the air and they could hear the faint sounds of matoran heading to work. "This'll be fun." Aikane murmured as she switched to her Kau-kau Nuva and they began wading into the sea, shivering in the cold water.

Pausing to get their bearings, the Toa and Turaga gazed around the area, then Nokama pointed out where the reef was and they started towards it.

"_Sisters where are you?" _Amaya's puzzled voice reached Aikane, Gali and Anuenue as the reef came into sight, Anuenue was about to reply when several seahorses bobbed into sight and she yelped happily. _"Sorry 'Maya, Gali, Anuenue and I are with Turaga Nokama. She wanted to show Anuenue around part of the reef." _the violet hued Toa laughed, watching as the Turaga of Colour held a hand out and watched as the nearest seahorse wrapped it's tail around her fingers and examined those who'd come into its watery realm.

"_Well don't get too cold, we'll be waiting."_ Amaya replied chuckling, Aikane passed on what their rainbow hued sister had said, then everyone glanced around, feeling a strange vibration flowing through the water.

"_That sounds like…"_ Gali murmured, then her eyes grew round as she saw several familiar shapes appear in the distance swimming towards them. _"The Sasilvia?" _Anuenue exclaimed, excitedly hugging Nokama who look intrigued.

When the serpentine rahi reached them, they circled the watching Toa and Turaga, calling to their pod mates then one moved closer to brush against Gali in greeting.

Several smaller ones blew streams of tiny bubbles at Gali and the others, tickling them, then the one who'd brushed against the blue hued Toa swam under them and gave a low grunt. _"I think she wants us to catch hold."_ Gali called out, catching Nokama's arm guiding her onto Corail's back.

When the rahi were satisfied they were holding on tightly, another rumble ran through the pod, then the Sasilvia on which Gali, Aikane, Nokama and Anuenue sat started off in the opposite direction to the reef.

While they travelled, Gali patted Nokama's shoulder as the Turaga of Water lent against her, _"Anuenue, can you switch to your Rau? Nokama fallen asleep."_ the blue hued Toa enquired, glancing around wondering where they were going.

"_Ok, you know I didn't think we meet them again."_ the Turaga of Colour replied, chuckling as she switched to and activated her Rau, _"…think it'll surprise them?"_ one of the Sasilvia warbled to the one Anuenue and her sisters rode on. Corail glanced back at her intrigued passengers, _"Yes, it certainly will."_ Those in the pod then 'listened' to the rainbow coloured wise one as she relayed what had been said to the pod.

…

Nokama woke with a start and glanced around, momentarily disorientated, as Gali held her steady. The area they'd been carried to was ablaze with corals of every colour imaginable and teemed with fish.

"_Oh it's…it's…" _the Turaga of Colour exclaimed telepathically, unaware that her Rau was still activated; the Sasilvia nearest Corail blew a fine stream of bubbles in amusement. _"It's where we like to come and sing."_ Her warbling reply startled the Toa and Turaga, _"We heard your silent conversation and came to see you."_ a third added, watching as several seahorses came over and hovered around the serpentine rahi before moving closer to examine the Toa and Turaga.

"_It's warmer than expected." _Aikane commented as a gold and red seahorse wrapped it's tail firmly around her arm as it bobbed in the current, _"We travelled far and fast."_ Corail commented and then she offered to take them up to the surface for a look around.

_"Yes please, that would be lovely."_ Gali replied, still gazing around the area while Anuenue giggled as several multi-coloured seahorses and fish swam around her and Aikane.  
Nokama was still peering around, _"It's beautiful."_ she murmured, unaware that everyone was waiting to find out if she wanted to see what lay on the surface.

Several minutes later the pod headed upwards, warbling to each other as they moved towards the growing circle of daylight, Toa and Turaga laughing in delight.

Bobbing on the surface of the sea in the midday sunlight, the leader of the Sasilvia spread her frill to its fullest warbling joyfully with the rest of the pod as the Toa and Turaga gazed around murmuring in amazement.  
The pod had surfaced in the middle of a lagoon surrounded by more brightly coloured corals, while the song reverberated around them, the leader swam closer to some of the corals and watched as her passengers lent forward to have a closer look.  
"I wonder if there's any broken bits on the sea-floor." Nokama mused, lightly brushing her fingers over a feathery pattern on a large flat coral.  
"It's possible." Gali replied watching the other Sasilvia as they rolled around, constantly moving and blowing bubbles.  
_"We're not usually this still."_ the leader said in response to Gali's question and nodded when she asked if they could look for broken coral.

Aikane slipped from the leader's back and to the Sasilvia's amusement she swam over to and climbed onto a wide piece of coral, "Sister what are you doing?" Anuenue called as everyone watched the violet Toa slowly turn in a circle.  
"Just wondered if I could reach Amaya, but we're too far away." Aikane replied before diving back into the water and returning to her sisters and the Sasilvia.  
When she'd settled on the leader's back and had assured her that she was ready, the leader warbled to the pod and all dived back down towards the seabed.

Several of the Sasilvia watched as the blue Toa slipped from their leader's back and carefully picked up several pieces of coral which she carried back to Nokama.  
_"We should return to your home, the blue wise one is growing tired."_ one of the other Sasilvia warbled, his frill glowing in hues of copper and orange as he glanced at Aikane and Anuenue.

The pod swam around them as Gali resumed her position on the leader's back and let Nokama rest against her, _"We're ready."_ Anuenue called to their host and she led the back the way they'd come, speeding through the water.

xXx

Standing on the beach where her sisters had entered the water, Amaya stood with Ahonui watching for signs of them surfacing.  
"Still no reply?" the violet/light gold matoran asked while passing the rainbow hued Toa a steaming mug, "Not yet, I'll try again shortly." she murmured after thanking him for the drink.  
They moved back up the shingle a bit and sat on a couple of rocks near where Amaya had placed some towels and supplies and watched the waves lapping against the shore.  
"I'm glad it stayed dry for them." Ahonui commented, wondering how Turaga Nokama was doing. Amaya snorted nearly choking on her drink, "Would it have mattered if it had rained?" she laughed as Ahonui looked up in surprise then blinked and groaned. "I can't believe I just said that!" he chuckled as his rainbow hued friend giggled until she'd run out of breath.

"_You having fun, sis?"_ Aikane's voice reached Amaya as she shifted closer to Ahonui, glancing around, the Toa of Colour scanned the water. _"How close are you?" _she called back, then listened in amazement as an echoing discussion reached her. _"Roughly half an hour away."_ Anuenue replied, laughter in her voice.…

As the Sasilvia reached the reef where they'd found the Toa and Turaga, Corail paused to let them float from her back, watching as Gali assisted the sleepy blue Turaga. _"I hope you liked the trip."_ she warbled, flicking her tail as her gold and amber frill shimmered in the water-filtered sunlight.

"_It was amazing, thank you so much." _the Toa and Turaga replied managing to bow to their host, they then watched as the Sasilvia swam away quickly blending into the distance. Slowly they then headed for the surface, Gali aiding Nokama as she yawned and smiled at her friend.

"Look there they are." Ahonui exclaimed, nudging Amaya, who'd been distracted by several of the Sasilvia surfacing briefly before diving. The Toa of Colour laughed and quickly headed to the waters edge, catching up several towels as she went to greet her sisters while Ahonui grabbed the Thermos and some mugs.

"Oh it's cold." Anuenue murmured gratefully rubbing a towel over her arms while the others did likewise, their teeth chattering in the chill breeze. While they dried off, Aikane told Amaya and Ahonui what they'd seen, "Wow sounds amazing." the violet/light gold matoran grinned as Gali and Aikane helped him and Amaya gather up the spare items they'd brought with them.

Turaga Nokama and Anuenue followed their sisters and friend, who were still chatting about the trip, "I wish I'd seen these corals before. The varieties are completely new to me." Nokama paused and glanced at her rainbow hued sister, Anuenue nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean, they are amazingly beautiful."

The Turaga of Colour then chuckled, "Want me to help with the bits Gali collected for you?" Nokama smiled, "We'll see, there might not be enough time what with other things." Anuenue nodded not seeing the sad expression in Nokama's eyes. "Okay sis, now let's get you home, you're nearly asleep on your feet." she added as Nokama blushed as she yawned loudly.

Noticing that the Turaga of Water was trying not to stumble as Anuenue supported her, Amaya passed the towels to Gali then hurried to assist Anuenue with their drowsy sister, gently lifting her up. "We're nearly there, Turaga." Ahonui murmured when Anuenue and Amaya caught up with him and the other Toa, "Don't worry Nokama, a good nights sleep will help you." Gali smiled when the blue hued Turaga sleepily protested that she'd make it home before yawning again and falling deeply asleep.

xXx

As the Toa, Turaga and Ahonui reached the main square they were met by Nireta, "Wow, looks like Turaga Nokama enjoyed herself." She murmured, falling into step beside Ahonui

While the violet/light gold matoran told his closefriend what the Toa and Turaga had seen Amaya and Anuenue headed to Nokama's and Gali and Aikane went to hang the damp towels up to air.

"Le-metru next." Amaya whispered, grinning as she placed Turaga Nokama onto her bed and Anuenue covered their sister with some blankets.

"Wonder what Lewa and Kokua have been up to?" the rainbow hued Toa giggled while they tiptoed from Nokama's bedroom.

"Well I'm guessing it involved plenty of laughter and tickle-poking." Anuenue chuckled as they left Nokama's home and met up with Aikane and Gali, who were stifling their own mirth as Nireta pulled Ahonui in the direction of her home, the violet/light gold matoran blushing deeply.

"So shall we take the chute of use our Miru?" Amaya enquired when everyone finished laughing, the Turaga of Colour snickered, "Well which ever way we go someone is bound to pull a prank on us. So...why not use your Kakama for a change?"

Aikane, Gali and Amaya looked surprised then glanced at each other, grins spreading across their masks, "Sister that sounds like something a Le-matoran would dream up." Aikane laughed while switching to her Kakama, as Gali and Amaya did like wise.

"Think we'll give them a surprise?" Amaya chortled while helping Turaga Anuenue onto Aikane's back, "Might do. Hey sis, where abouts are they?" the rainbow hued Turaga enquired when she'd settled, arms wrapped firmly around her violet sister's neck.

Aikane glanced briefly in the direction of Le-metru then laughed, "They're racing with the phase dragon over and around the moto-hub and Turaga Matau's in his garden, dozing on a bench while Houjin's about to attempt to play a trick on him."

The Toa and Turaga snickered as they started for Le-metru.


	6. Chapter 6

Pausing to catch her breath, Kokua giggled as the phase dragon followed Lewa into a series of looping spirals, climbing into the wintry sky.

When they'd soared out of sight, the Torahka shivered as a chill breeze sprang up and she decided to go and visit Turaga Matau.

While soaring towards the main square Kokua was delighted to see blurs of violet, rainbow flecked silver and blue also heading in the same direction as her.

xXx

Watching Houjin through barely opened eyes, Turaga Matau stayed motionless, feigning sleep as the mint/dark green matoran snickered.

Unnoticed by the matoran, Matau shifted his Kau-kau staff to slide between Houjin's feet and as he was about to start painting things on the Turaga of Air's mask Matau sat up shouting, "Boo!".

Houjin yelped, stumbled back tripping over the Turaga's staff, as he fell the pot of paint flew up in the air and landed neatly on his mask.

While the green Turaga laughed and Houjin grinned sheepishly as he removed the paint pot, Kongu came to see what was happening, "Come on kolhii head." he laughed, giving his paint covered friend a hand up.

Kokua as she caught sight of Kongu pulling Houjin towards the gate, giggled helplessly while hovering above the roof of Lewa's home.

The mint/dark green matoran attempting to get some of the paint on him onto Kongu, when they had left and Matau picked up his staff, the Torahka moved from her vantage point and fluttered down to the ground.

"I heard your giggles." Turaga Matau chuckled as Kokua walked over to join him, the hybrid laughed, "The look on Houjin's mask was priceless."

Sitting beside the Turaga of Air, Kokua told him what she'd seen on the way over, "Oh good, I've got something to show her." Matau grinned.

"Your secret project with Ferinus?" Kokua giggled, resting her arm around her elder brother, "The very same. It's grown-sprouted really well." he replied, enjoying the warmth of Kokua's wing around him.

Roughly fifteen minutes later Vira led Aikane, Gali, Amaya and Turaga Anuenue into the garden, "Hiya feather sis, how did Houjin do with his prank?" Aikane asked while Anuenue thanked Vira and asked if he'd watch for Lewa returning.

Bowing the green matoran grinned cheekily and hurried off, "Brother, you've got visitors." a soft murmur broke into Matau's nap and he drowsily rubbed his eyes before chuckling, "Sorry didn't mean to sleep-doze."

"That's alright Matau." Gali replied while scanning the sky for signs of Lewa and the phase dragon.

Turaga Matau glanced at his rainbow hued sister while she lent against Kokua and asked what her winged sister had been doing.

_"Oh my colour-bright sister, I've no idea what to say."_ he thought sadly, then grinned as she smiled at him.

"I have something to show-reveal to you tomorrow sister." the green Turaga chuckled as he stood up and offered her his arm. Intrigued and slightly wary, Anuenue linked arms with her mischievous brother and with the Toa and Torahka following let him lead her into his home.

Lomako grinned when they entered Matau's living room as he finished setting dishes of food out then placed a large jug of fruit juice on the table before bowing and left to join Vira.

"His cooking is excellent." Amaya commented while everyone helped themselves to various things, "Think Lewa will turn up before we finish?" Kokua giggled, passing a loaded plate to Turaga Matau.

Before he could reply everyone glanced around as they heard Vira and Lomako yelp and a clatter as something hit the floor.

"He's back!" Aikane snickered while they watched the door, "Hey, starting without me?" the lanky green Toa commented as he bounded into the room and crashed onto the seat beside Kokua.

The hybrid laughing protested as her closefriend began pinching her meal, she then poked him in the ribs until he ceased attacking her plate and filled one of his own.

_"Aw, sweet."_ Gali silently laughed, as when he thought they couldn't see, the Toa of Air was surreptitiously adding choice morsels to Kokua's plate.

…

Having finished eating, Lewa insisted on taking the empty dishes through to the kitchen, Gali and Amaya seeing the mischievous glint in his eye insisted on helping him.

As they left the room, Turaga Matau yawned, "Sorry-pardon." he murmured chuckling, "Think-guess I need an early night." Anuenue smiled, "I'll tuck you in sleepy head." she said, moving to where he sat and helped her green hued brother up.

Watching the Turaga as Anuenue led Matau out the room, "You have any idea what Matau wants to show Anuenue?" Aikane asked curiously as Kokua lent back in the chair and sipped her drink.

"Oh yes, it's something he and Ferinus have been working on for a while." the Torahka smiled, putting her mug down and stretching languidly while stifling a yawn.

Leaning against the doorway leading to the kitchen, Lewa smiled watching his closefriend as she yawned again.

"Oi, quit blocking the door!" Gali muttered, poking her lanky brother firmly in the ribs, the Air Toa chuckled and moved to allow his sisters pass before following them back to the seats then sat with Kokua, who snuggled closer to him her eyes slowly closing.

"Come on featherheart. You need sleep-rest." Lewa whispered, trying not to blush as Aikane, Gali and Amaya stifled their giggles.

"Mmmm? Oh ok, you tuck me in?" the hybrid murmured sleepily, her arms creeping around her closefriend's neck.

Their sisters smiled as Lewa, now crimson, coaxed Kokua into getting up and led her out the living room then quietly chatted about what Matau wanted to show Anuenue.

Entering Matau's bedroom, Anuenue helped her nearly asleep brother onto his bed and gently covered him with the blankets.

"May your star shine-glow brightly." the Turaga of Air mumbled as he drifted into dreamless sleep. Anuenue wondered what he'd meant then quietly sat on the nearest bed, _"Aikane, I'm going to settle for the night, sleep well." _

_"You too sister, Lewa and Kokua have headed off to his and we'll see you tomorrow."_ came her violet hued sister's response, then Anuenue smiled as Gali and Amaya wished her pleasant dreams.

_"You too."_ the Turaga of Colour replied drowsily, burrowing under the blankets and getting comfortable her eyes closing as she relaxed.

Peering into Matau's bedroom, Aikane smiled and rejoined Gali and Amaya, "They're sound asleep." she said while they left Matau's and headed for their brothers' home.

"I feel I should go to the Great Temple." Aikane absently replied when Amaya asked what she was thinking about, "We could head over there tomorrow." Gali replied as they entered Lewa's.

The lanky green Toa was just coming out his bedroom and blushed when he saw them, "I... Er wasn't expecting you so soon." he stammered, his Miru now scarlet.

"Oh Lewa." Aikane giggled, hugging their flustered brother after peering into his bedroom where Kokua slept, "Lets sit in your living room for a while." Gali softly chuckled, smiling at their rainbow hued sister as she suggested they should have something to drink and put Lewa at ease.

It was the middle of the night when those staying at Lewa's decided to head for bed, the Toa of Air waited until his sisters had fallen asleep then silently entered his room.

Carefully Lewa sat on his bed and watched his closefriend, the Torahka was curled up, her wings partially open and twitching as she slept.

Yawning, the green Toa stood up and fetched some spare blankets then settled on the couch nearby watching Kokua until he fell asleep.

…

As the suns rose over Le-metru the gukko birds began chirruping amongst themselves as they preened.  
In Matau's home, Anuenue stretched then sat up rubbing her eyes before peering over to where Matau slept, quietly she then left her brother's bedroom to get something to eat.

"Mmm, that was a much needed sleep-rest." Matau muttered stretching, unaware that his rainbow hued sister had returned to the room with a tray and just placed it on her bed.

"It was indeed." a soft chuckled made Matau sit up in surprise as Anuenue carried over two bowls of fruit and perched on the edge of his bed.

While the Turaga ate, they swapped jokes and silly stories then when they'd finished Matau insisted on returning the tray to the kitchen seeing as Anuenue had brought it in.

"Now that it's lighter too." the Turaga of Colour snickered as her green hued brother attempted to look innocent and failed while placing his bowl onto the tray.

After he'd taken the tray back to the kitchen Matau joined Anuenue as she peered out the nearest window.

"Come on colour-sis, you'll like this." the green Turaga said taking her hand as he started for the door.

Intrigued, the Turaga of Colour asked if they should wait for the others while she and Matau headed across the main square.

"I want you to be the first to look-see." Turaga Matau chuckled, waving to the few matoran who were awake and heading off to work.

"It's something Ferinus and I have been working on for a while." Matau finally said, after his rainbow hued sister had spent several minutes changing his colours and sniggering at the expressions her brother pulled.

The Turaga of Colour smiled, switched Matau's colours back to normal and hugged her laughing brother, "Thank you." they said simultaneously then laughed even harder, leaning against each other as they shook.

"Come on colour-bright sis. It's not far." Matau said when they'd regained their breath while tugging her hand.

The green hued Turaga then led his rainbow hued sister down a lane towards several greenhouses.

"Close-shut your eyes and don't peek-look." he said, his own eyes dancing with mirth as Anuenue glanced around curiously, before raising an eyebrow and grinning back at him.

"Alright brother mine, lead on." she replied smiling and closing her eyes, while thinking about what colours she would change him to if he played a trick.

Watching as the Turaga of Colour stood waiting, Matau shook his head sadly then took his colour-bright sister's arm and carefully guided her toward the nearest greenhouse.

"There are a couple of steps going low-down." Anuenue heard Matau say after he'd closed the door behind them then both Turaga walked a few paces.

Tentatively the Turaga of Colour felt her way down the steps while her brother held her arm firmly, "This way, not far to go-walk now." Matau said, a chuckle in his voice, Anuenue smile and let the Turaga of Air guide her towards the nearest bench was and smiled at Kaike as she looked up in surprise.

"Please have a seat Turaga." the matoran's soft voice broke the quiet as she took Anuenue's arm when Matau let go and led her over to the bench.

"Have you been helping Matau and Ferinus?" the Turaga of Colour asked while settling on the bench, Kaike glanced at Anuenue, who still had her eyes closed then murmured, "I've been using part of this greenhouse for some fruit propagation."

She then watched Turaga Matau as he used his Matatu to manoeuvre a large potted tree into position before her and Turaga Anuenue, Kaike looked a bit concerned when the Air Turaga swayed slightly then steadied himself and winked at her.

"You can look-see now sister." Matau said calmly, glad that she hadn't seen what had just happened and waited to see what she'd think.

Opening her eyes, Anuenue blinked as she glanced around smiled at Kaike then looked at the plant Matau had brought her to see.

The Turaga of Colour stood up and moved closer, admiring the slender sapling then peered curiously at the seed pods, recognition slowly dawning in her eyes.

Matau looked puzzled at the delight growing in his sister's eyes as she gently examined a fallen seed-pod.

"Have you tried anything with the seeds?" Anuenue asked, glancing up from where she'd crouched for a better look.

"Yes, they make a nice-tasty drink when ground down. Why?" the Air Turaga asked curiously having joined Kaike on the bench, Anuenue stood up then smiled, "There's a plant in the world where I came from called the cacao tree. Its seeds are used to make chocolate."

Her usually talkative brother stared at Anuenue in stunned amazement, his mouth hanging open then he began laughing, "That's amaze-surprising!"

Holding the seed pod she'd picked up, the Turaga of Colour ran her fingers over its' ridged casing, "I sometimes get the feeling that either the Great Spirit or maybe the Great Beings have an interesting sense of humour." Anuenue laughed, sitting beside her brother and Kaike, who giggled at the Turaga's comment.

Mind if I try some? Just to be sure." the Turaga of Colour asked when Matau had finished laughing and Kaike had excused herself when Tahchi appeared, grinning broadly as his closefriend blushed.

"Of course, the other ones are this way-direction." Matau replied, as he gestured to part of the greenhouse.

While they walked through the young plants, the Air Turaga pointed out various specimens and fruits, "Incredible. How many are here?" the rainbow hued Turaga murmured, stunned by the small forest she could see.

"Thirty. They grow-sprout well." her green hued brother chuckled before he headed over to a shed, "This is where Ferinus, Tamaru and I have been experiment-working with the cho-co-late seeds."

Anuenue giggled as Matau stumbled over the word, then hugged him, "I like the way you pronounce it." she explained as he still looked puzzled.

"You still got-hold the seed pod?" he chuckled, fighting the yawn, which threatened to come out, "Yup, after seeing pictures of them it's interesting to hold one." Anuenue replied, taking it out and passing it to him.

"It'll need several days to dry-split." the Turaga of Air explained, placing the seed pod with several others and then removing a split one, "We've been experiment-playing with every second pod while sow-planting the others."

Matau then removed the seeds and put them into a small grinder, setting a bowl at one end.

"I wish we'd started work-experimenting earlier, then I could have had more time to enjoy the end-result." Anuenue heard Matau mutter absently while the machine reduced the seeds to a fine powder.

Glancing at him, she felt a small prickle of worry about several things she'd heard her fellow Turaga say.

Before Anuenue could ask what he'd meant, the green hued Turaga had picked up the bowl and measured the contents into a couple of mugs, "Hot or cold? It's nice-tasty with milk." he enquired, passing one of the mugs to Anuenue, she glanced at the dried powder in the mug then dampened a finger and dipped it in the powder before tasting it.

"Hot would be fantastic please." Anuenue replied, smiling broadly while glancing at a patch of herbs nearby. Setting her mug down, the Turaga of Colour walked over to the patch then picked some leaves from one plant.

"This chopped up finely will give the chocolate a lovely taste." she explained, giggling at her brother's puzzled expression as the minty smell brightened the air around them. About to pick her mug up again the rainbow hued Turaga steadied her brother when he nearly stumbled as he yawned.

"Easy brother, I can get the mugs later." Anuenue said when Matau drowsily protested that she'd left them behind while trying to keep him steady.

Seeing her having difficulty, Piruk hurried over to help the Turaga of Colour support the nearly asleep Air Turaga.

Between them Anuenue and Piruk managed to get Matau back to his home before he fell asleep and settled the green hued Turaga on his bed.

"I'd better get those mugs or Matau will never let me hear the end of it." the rainbow hued Turaga murmured, watching her brother as he mumbled in his sleep.

"I'll get-fetch them for you." Piruk replied then before she could reply had raced off, Anuenue smiled then glanced back at where Matau slept, "Enjoy your chocolate when you wake." she whispered before leaving the bedroom.

_"Sister what have you and the others been doing?"_ Anuenue called to Aikane as she entered the kitchen and looked around for a few minutes while listening to Aikane's reply.

_"Gali went with Kokua to Ko-metru and Amaya and I are with Solis in Ga-metru. I'm going over to the great Temple for a while."_

_"And Lewa?"_ the Turaga of Colour enquired while placing a pan over a heatstone to warm some milk.

_"Last seen putting the phase dragon through his paces."_ came the amused reply as Piruk re-entered Matau's home and joined Anuenue in the kitchen.

"Thank you Piruk, would you like some?" the rainbow hued Turaga asked, while pouring the milk into her mug then placing the pan in the sink before chopping the leaves she'd picked.

"Yes please, it's nice-tasty." Piruk replied, watching fascinated as Anuenue split the finely chopped leaves into two piles before adding one to her mug.

Chuckling, the Turaga of Colour took out another mug and tipped half the contents of hers into it before taking a sip of what remained in hers.

Several minutes passed as Turaga and matoran went and sat in the living room, then she sighed happily setting the empty mug on the table.

"Never thought I'd taste this again." Anuenue murmured, leaning back in the chair, a delighted gleam in her eyes.

Piruk smiled, "I'll tell Turaga Matau when he wake-rouses." the mid green matoran then insisted on accompanying the rainbow hued Turaga to the chute station.

"Look Turaga, your namesake." Piruk laughed as a rainbow soared across part of the sky, growing brighter as they reached the main Le-metru chute station. The Turaga glanced up and laughed delightedly, noticing a couple of specks growing larger, "And here comes Lewa and the phase dragon." she replied, shifting to the shelter of the station eaves and the rain started.

The pair went into a dizzying spiral then the phase dragon shot off towards the east while the lanky green Toa shot towards where the Turaga and several matoran watched.

"A bit soggy-wet eh, colour-sis?" Lewa grinned after landing so close that several of those watching jumped. "Indeed." she chuckled, brushing some water from her robe before accepting her grinning brother's offer of a lift to Ko-metru.

"Please let Matau know I had a great time." The Turaga of Colour said, giving Piruk a hug, the matoran promptly turned crimson, to the delight of their friends, before she settled her arms round Lewa's neck.

He bowed then watched as Toa and Turaga took off and after circling round, headed in the direction of Ko-metru.

"Our colour-bright Turaga puts a herb-plant in that new drink and it tastes amazing!" he told the others as they started back towards the main square.


End file.
